Grim Reaper (2006-2009)
To see Grim Reaper airing from 1996-2005, see Grim Reaper (1996-2005) Grim Reaper aired it's show during 2006-2009. Most of the contestants on the show are Derby Dead Pool picks. Season 1 (2006) Originally actresses Yvonne de Carlo and Jane Wyatt wanted to compete, but withdraw. Scoring chart: Averages: Season 2 (2006) This is three points on the Derby Dead Pool season. Season 3 (2007) Originally Lois Maxwell and Deborah Kerr wanted to participate, but both quit and were replaced by Shakira and Brooke Astor. Princess Peach was watching the entire season. Estelle Getty and Les Paul quitted participating due to other things. Season 4 (2007) The cast of twelve include: Cyd Charisse, Jack Pardee, Kaku Yamanaka, Mark Benton, Sir Bobby Robson, Robin Gibb, Natalie Gumede, Kristi Yamaguchi, Derek Batey, Stephen Hawking, Abigail Santos, and Mississippi Winn Jiroemon Kimura was added as a three point system during the first week. Season 5 (2008) Season 5's winner is actress Farrah Fawcett, defeating singer Michael Jackson and North Korean leader Kim Jong-Un for the trophy. Season 6 (2008) Edna Parker's death is a day after it ended, so she can't compete again. The season winner is activist Anne Williams, defeating singer Christina Aguilera and basketball player Steve Nash for the trophy. 13 contestants, 7 males and 6 females. Due to the voting on November 4, 2008, there was no elimination. The scores were moved to week 8. Gertrude Baines, Mississippi Winn, who was on last fall, Mamie Rearden, Pearl Hampton, and Daisey Bailey all voted during the week 7 show. Carson's birthdate of November 6, 1926 was not known till season 4 of 2010-present ended. Due to Sharapova's ongoing shoulder surgery, she was one of the favourites to go home from Grim Reaper easily. Scoring chart: :Red numbers indicate the couples with the lowest score for each week. :Green numbers indicate the couples with the highest score for each week. : indicates the couples eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. : indicates the couple that should've been eliminated had an elimination taken place. Averages: Season 7 (2009) Grim Reaper had 14 contestants, and ran for 11 weeks. There was a double elimination, at week 10. Patrick Swayze won the competition, becoming the first male winner since series 2, defeating Sophie Ellis-Bextor and Michael Phelps. Season 8 (2009) On this season, there were 18 contestants and 14 weeks, making it the longest Grim Reaper show to air. Winner was High School Musical actor Corbin Bleu, defeating supercenterian Eunice Sanborn and actress Vera Miles. There were six contestants remaining in the finals, one male and five ladies. Celeste Holm was a high scorer during the first weeks of the competition, also Lena Horne. In order there were 9 males and 9 females, making it the record on Grim Reaper for most contestants in a season with 18 participating, appearing on the 2010 book of World Records. The selection of celebrities were insane. The selection of Svetlana Kuznetsova over Elena Vesnina was not the best as they could get. Scoring chart: :Red numbers indicate the couples with the lowest score for each week. :Green numbers indicate the couples with the highest score for each week. : indicates the couples eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the returning couple that was last to be called safe. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the couple withdrew from the competition. : indicates the third-place couple. Others Category:Series